The Prince of Atlantis
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Percy x Jason. On his way to meet the King of Olympus Percy gets lost and ends up falling for a kind blond man. There's only one problem; Percy is engaged.


The Prince of Atlantis

Pairings: Jason x Percy

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

XXXXXXX

Wide green eyes looked over across the paradise he called his kingdom. Beautiful icey cabins scattered across the ground, lighting up the otherwise dark empire.

The kingdom was located behind a waterfall, hidden from any enemy kingdoms. They also had one of the three most powerful kingdoms in the world. A large river cutting the kingdom in half.

Located above where the river starts, in the very back of the cave sat a large castle. It was home to the King of the Land, Poseidon Jackson, and his many wives and children.

The Kingdom was a rather peaceful place. It had immense power but it never used the power. They had a lot of room that stretched for over a hundred miles all around. The place was also quite inconvenient to live if one didn't grow up there.

The nineteenth heir to the throne, Perseus Jackson, was a lively young man. He was only sixteen but he was quite handsome. Soft but high cheekbone, a sign of royalty. His skin was as white as snow from living in a cave his entire life. His emerald eyes, a trait that all children of Poseidon inherited.

A sad sigh escaped his parted pink lips.

"Brother?"

Green eyes met with identical green eyes. His older sister had her arms crossed as she leaned against the blue door frame.

"Hello Eirene," Percy offered the tenth heir a small smile.

"Come on, father has news for you."

Percy took his older sisters offered hand and followed her to the throne room. His many brothers and sisters seated around the room. The first and second heirs, Titon and Aiolos, seated in their own mini thrones next to Poseidon's.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Percy knelt before his father, his head bowed low in respect.

"Rise my son."

Percy gently stood to his feet. That's when he noticed the messenger Hermes next to his father.

Percy felt his heart drop in his stomach. Last time there was a messenger…

"The kingdom of Olympus is offering a treaty." Poseidon started.

Percy bit his lip to keep himself from denying his father. He was in no position to argue. The chances of him ever being crowned were almost nothing. He was just a spoilt prince.

"You are to marry the seventh prince of Olympus and bare his children. It will help ensure that this peace treaty will go smoothly." Poseidon said.

"Of course father," Percy said, his voice strong. He was a prince and he did not complain. He had class and dignity.

"You will leave tonight."

Tonight? Percy had never felt so weak.

"You are dismissed."

Percy walked away, his head tall. Up until he was out of sight. Then he ran off, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh Percy, I heard what Poseidon was doing, I'm so sorry."

Percy turned and faced the one woman he loved more than life itself. Sally Jackson, his mother.

"Mommy," Percy sniffled, burying his face in her bosom.

"Hush, it will be alright."

XXX

Prince Jason Grace, son of Zeus Grace, was the seventh heir to his father's throne. He got whatever he wished and was waited on hand and foot.

And he absolutely hated it. The constant attention and being pampered into the perfect prince.

He spent most of his days on his horse exploring and helping the villagers. He loved his people. They were what gave him motive to stay in the race for king. The people also loved him.

His sister Thalia, who had been the sixth heir had recently been married off to a girl from the Dark Kingdom. King Hades di Angelos lair, Jason had been there one and he still had nightmares about it.

Although he heard that the first male heir had just gotten married. Nico di Angelo, Jason's best friend growing up, married the ninth heir to the Kingdom of Fira. Half the reason they got married was because on one of the trips that involved Leo visiting he got knocked up. They covered it up with the marriage.

Speaking of marriage, he was also supposed to marry some stuck up prince of Atlantis. Some sheltered prince he had never met before.

"I said I wanted quality chicken. What the fuck is this."

Jason almost rolled his eyes at his arrogant older brother Heracles. The heir to his father's throne.

Jason finished tightening the saddle on his beloved horse, Tempest. He pressed his lip against his mane.

"Come on boy."

Tempest neighed as soon as Jason was situated before dashing off.

XXX

Percy frowned. He was lost. They had entered the empire safely but almost immediately he was separated from his carriage. He fell out by accident and was left behind in the chaos.

He was hungry and tired and scared. He had caught sight of the enormous castle in the middle of the empire. He tried walking to it but it never seemed to get closer.

After careful consideration he finally decided he was lost three hours later. The guards had to had noticed by now that he was missing, right?

He clutched his stomach, he really was hungry. He had left all his belongings in the carriage, that included all his money.

"Here you kids go."

Percy looked up and stared wide eyed at the handsome blond man in front of him. He was handing out rolls to small, skinny children.

"Thank you!" came the chorus of the children.

"No problem."

Percy couldn't help but smile at that.

The blond man looked up and met with Percy's eyes.

"Hello there, I haven't seen you around lately."

Percy couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. "I'm Percy. I actually just came here."

"Oh, what for?"

"An audience with King Zeus."

"That's so cool!" one of the kids gasped.

The blond chuckled. "scram you brats."

The kids stuck their tongues out at him. He playful lunged at them until they all ran off.

"My name is Jason."

Percy couldn't help himself from eyeing the bread bag in Jason's hand.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked amused.

Percy blushed, "I don't have any money."

"That's alright. For a pretty thing such as yourself, I'll take you out to this great place I know."

Percy frowned, "oh, you really don't have to do that."

"I want to." the blond whistled and a beautiful horse trotted in. Jason gracefully swung himself on the magnificent beast before offering Percy a hand. "You have ridden one of these before, right?"

"Y-yeah, I have."

Percy jumped on the horse as easily as Jason had.

"I can see that."

Percy blushed. He wrapped his arms around the blond teen's waist.

Percy had to admit the food Jason got him was actually really good. He didn't expect such yummy food to be available to the public.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude when I ask this but would you mind giving me a ride to the palace entrance? I just couldn't find it no matter how much I tried."

Jason just smiled at that. "Of course I can."

Percy smiled at Jason. "Thank you so much."

Percy almost didn't want them to ever reach the castle. Being wrapped up in Jason's arms as the road off onto the sunset towards the magnificent castle. It was like a dream come true.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Percy looked away sadly.

"We can always hope."

Jason leaned in as if to kiss the other boy.

Percy turned away as much as he hated to. He had to save his purity for his husband.

"Sorry."

"No, I-I want to but. I wasn't exactly honest with you. I'm getting married."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm getting married too. But don't you want your first kiss to be with someone special?"

"Says the boy I've only known for an hour."

"I feel a connection here."

Percy laughed. "sorry but I want to stay completely pure. My friend got knocked by his idiot friend. I mean they loved each other and it got them out of an arranged marriage."

Jason smiled. "It's just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less."

Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Jason almost pouted as Percy jumped off Tempest and made his way to one of the guards.

Jason rode his horse around back so he could put him away.

"My fiance arrived this morning. I wonder how prissy and upset he is that I'm late."

Jason slowing made his way inside the castle where he was immediately scolded and forced to shower and dress in more appropriate clothing. He made his way towards the main room but paused when he heard his father speaking.

"...Terribly sorry about everything. I will make sure that an incident like that never happens again."

"It better not!" an arrogant voice growled.

That's when Jason entered. He saw Percy near the back, the boy had his head down.

"Ah, there you are! Where have you been?"

"I apologize father." Jason whispered. His eyes still on Percy. He forced his eyes to the man in front of his father. He was young and looked pretty upset.

"Well would you like to meet your fiance?"

Jason forced himself to nod. He stared at the man in front of his father, expecting him to stand and shake his hand at least.

It wasn't until a soft finger tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, his eyes wide as he saw Percy standing in front of him. Percy's eyes were wide as well.

"What are you doing?" Jason hissed in Percy's ear.

The man who was kneeling finally stood up.

"Perseus Jackson vi Atlantis, nineteenth heir and prince of the great king Poseidon."

Percy couldn't help but blush at that name.

"I expect compensation for losing my majesty so carelessly. He could have gotten hurt."

"That's enough Octavian, as you can see I am quite alright." Percy said. "Don't you have teddy bears to murder?"

"Fresh out my lord."

"Then take your beautiful wife out on a date. I am perfectly fine handing the rest of the situation."

Octavian opened his mouth to object but his better judgement got the better of him. He bowed respectfully to Zeus and Percy before leaving.

"Perseus, this is my son Jason, your new fiance."

"Oh thank heaven it's you and not some snob." Jason sighed.

"You don't know I'm not a snob." Percy smiled.

Jason grinned and pressed his lips against Percy's soft ones.

"I'm sorry, do you know each other?" Zeus asked.

"This is the man I told you about. The one who rescued me and brought me here."

"Oh, I see. I'm still horribly sorry about the incident."

"Do not fret over it. I had fun."

Zeus chuckled at that.

They held the wedding next week. The wedding was small. Percy didn't want anything big. His mother was there and some of his favorite siblings. His father was there as well. Jason had the same on his side.

Percy had worn a strapless mermaid wedding dress while Jason wore a white tux.

It was a day and night neither could ever forget.

XXX

So, what did you think? Please review with what you liked and what you disliked.

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
